A Trainer's Tale
by Stormweaver92
Summary: In a world where the bond between humans and Pokemon is stronger than it has been in 500 years, a seventeen year old boy sets out on his Pokemon Journey. The catch: he's half Lucario. Join Jason as he sets out on a journey to find his place in life. Along the way he will meet new friends and perhaps discover the meaning of love. Rated M for scenes in later chapters.
1. Prologue

In the past, humans and Pokémon shared a much closer bond to one another. Historical records indicate that this bond was akin to marriage and that the difference between humans and Pokémon was almost nonexistent. No record exists of what made this change.

In recent years, such marital bonds between humans and Pokémon have been on the return, and an amazing discovery was made: the two species were genetically compatible.

While rare, Pokémon/human Hybrids were being born across the globe. These children appeared mostly human but had certain traits from the Pokémon parent.

The Coalition of Leagues—the collective whole of each regions Pokémon League—were forced to place laws to ensure both the safety of such children as well as an ordinance stating that no Hybrid could become a Pokémon Trainer until age fifteen—so that they would more be able to control their sexual urges and instincts that most began to show at an early age.

To aid in this final part, medical companies began creating pheromone suppressants for female Hybrids alongside blockers for males. One bottle of each is distributed at the beginning of each Hybrids Pokémon journey alongside the starter Pokémon.

This is the story of one such Hybrid…


	2. Chapter 1: A Trainer's First Steps

**I'm back! This is the reboot I promised in the note on** **A Trainer's Desire** **. Be warned there will be some odd time jumps but events will be quickly explained. So, to my long time readers, I thank you for your patience and I pray that it was not wasted.**

Professor Birch was sitting at his desk going over some field reports from both his assistants and from some of the Trainer's that would often report to him. Normally, the Professor would be out in the field himself, but today, a young trainer was supposed to start a Pokémon journey and was due to arrive any minute.

The Professor looked at the clock and straightened out his papers, something he didn't normally do on a regular basis. This caught the attention of his assistant.

"Expecting company?" she asked.

"I am. There's a trainer coming here today to get his first Pokémon and set out on his own Pokémon journey."

The assistant smiled, "Well, I'm sure he won't judge to harshly about your untidiness."

"No," the Professor said, "but I'm sure his mother would."

"Do you know his mother?"

"I've never met her personally, but she can be a bit of a stickler for order."

"Hello?" a female voice called. "Is there anyone here?"

The assistant froze, "Is that…"

The Professor nodded and went into the main part of his lab. Standing at the door was someone he had only seen in magazine articles and on television: Glacia, one of Hoenn's Elite Four and a master of Ice-Type Pokémon. Standing beside her was a boy who looked with short, honey-golden hair that had a black stipe running down the center and emerald colored eyes that looked around the room in curiosity. He was wearing an open, light blue vest over a white shirt as well as some cargo pants and traveling boots. But what truly caught the professor's attention were the half-inch long spikes on the back of each hand and the one-inch spike coming out of a hole in his shirt as well as the very obvious ears poking out of his hair. Professor Birch had been told that the Trainer coming today would be a hybrid—the result of interbreeding between humans and Pokémon—but he hadn't expected him to be part Lucario.

"Sorry about that," the professor said, "I was just straightening up my office a bit."

Glacia smiled, "It's quite alright, Professor Birch. I was more worried you would be out in the field."

The professor chuckled, "I try not to be when I know a new Trainer is coming by. So," he turned his attention to the boy, "you must be Jason."

The boy nodded, "That's me."

"I suppose you're eager to go ahead and pick your first Pokémon so let's get to it."

"Um…professor?" Professor Birch turned his attention to his assistant who whispered something into his ear. Professor Birch went wide eyed and nervously glanced at Glacia.

"Well, this is an unexpected oversite. It would seem that we currently don't have any of the Pokémon that Trainers can start with."

Jason looked disappointed, "Oh…I guess that can't be helped then."

Glacia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure the Professor will let us know as soon as he has some more."

A thought suddenly came to the professor, "Just a moment!" He ran to the back of the lab. What followed was a cacophony of things falling off shelves and some muffled swearing from the professor. After a few seconds, Professor Birch came back holding a Pokéball. "I had almost forgotten about this." He tossed the Pokéball into the air and a burst of white light erupted out, coalescing into the shape of the Rabbit Pokémon, Buneary.

Glacia raised an eyebrow, "Professor, do you remember our discussion over the phone?"

Birch nodded, "I do, but I also remember you saying to have some precautions ready in case we couldn't get a male Pokémon." From his pocket, the professor produced two pill bottles.

Glacia looked over to see Jason scratching the Buneary behind the ear, a huge smile on his face. "Very well then. Jason, come here please." Jason walked over, the Buneary on his shoulder. "I need you to pay very close attention to Professor Birch now. It's very important you know which medicine is which and when to take it."

Jason nodded, heeding the tone his mother was using, "Is it the ones like you told me about?"

Glacia nodded, "They are. Now then, Professor."

Professor Birch sighed. He wasn't used to giving this speech since hybrids were fairly uncommon, and Jason was actually a couple years older than the standard starting age for hybrids—being seventeen as opposed to the usual fifteen.

The Professor held up a bottle with a blue cap, "This one is the pheromone blocker; the one you take. Make sure you take it anytime you pick up on pheromones and at least twice a day during the mating season." He held up the other bottle which had a pink cap, "This is the suppressant. Give this to any female Pokémon you may obtain when they go into heat. Even with this, it's still important that you take the blocker at this time as well since together they have a ninety-nine percent success rate."

Jason took the bottles and put them into the space in his backpack he had labeled "Medicine." He looked back to see the Professor holding out a couple of items he recognized instantly: a Pokédex and a belt full of Pokéballs.

"These should help you on your journey. I assume you know how to use them."

Jason nodded and placed the Pokédex into the holder he had fastened to the side of his backpack and then replaced his regular belt with the new one, reattaching the five empty Pokéballs to the belt and then placing the Bunneary's into the last open slot.

Glacia looked at her son. He looked so eager to leave out on his journey. She placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and then pulled him into a hug, "I can't believe how fast you grew up on me." She pulled away, "Now, I know you said you planned on naming your first Pokémon."

Jason smiled, "She actually already has one. She said her name was Abby."

"Really? I didn't know Pokémon gave themselves names."

"They don't. She said I'm actually her second Trainer. Her last one got too sick to take care of her and left her with the Professor to give to someone who could show her the world."

Glacia eyed the Professor. He refused to meet her gaze. "I see. Well then, I'm not going to hold you here any longer. Just promise me you'll stay safe and call at each city once you take care of your Pokémon."

"I will," Jason said, hugging his mother back before running for the door. "Tell the old man not to go soft on me when you get back. I want a rematch!"

Glacia watched as her son headed towards the route between Little Root and Oldale, the first steps of his own Pokémon Journey finally having been taken. While she was worried, she was infinitely more proud than she had ever been.

Professor Birch looked on from behind her. He smiled, "Do you have to leave soon or do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

Glacia turned back to him, "Actually, a cup of coffee sounds nice. Besides, I have some questions for you."

 **This was actually Abby's origin in the original story believe it or not. As to how he met the rest of the girls...well, just wait.**


	3. Chapter 2: On the Road at Last!

**I swear to Arceus I'm not dead, just very busy. But here is another chapter!**

Jason waited in the Oldale Pokémon Center's lobby while Nurse Joy gave Abby and his newly caught Poochyena.

Jason had been surprised at a couple of the moves Abby knew. These included Ice Punch, Fake Out, and Sky Uppercut. She may have been small, but she could really deliver a blow and didn't back down.

While he waited, he decided to let his mother know he had made it. Despite Jason being seventeen, Glacia still demanded a phone call at every town, even ones that were just a few hours walk north. The call was over rather quickly as she was discussing something with Professor Birch.

The bell sounded at the desk just as Jason hung up the phone. The smiling Nurse Joy behind the counter presented a tray with his two Pokéballs.

"You're Pokémon are completely healthy!" She said cheerfully, "We hope to see you again!"

Jason looked slightly concerned, "Isn't that a bit of an odd thing to say at a hospital?"

Nurse Joy blinked a few times, "I…huh, I never thought about it. I guess I just like to see Pokémon that are growing healthily. I don't want to see them seriously injured."

Jason nodded his understanding and wished her well before heading off. He stopped at the Pokémart to stock up on supplies and food before heading west to Petalburg City.

Jason finished setting up camp just as the sun was going down. Abby and the Poochyena—who Jason had decided to name Fenrir—were playing off to the side. Jason checked his stew that was cooking over the fire. It was a recipe that his mother had taught him from her traveling days. It contained nothing more than a simple mix of berries and herbs that were good for both Pokémon and humans alike.

"Alright you two," Jason called, "suppers ready!"

Abby and Fenrir came running up to Jason as he poured out a bowl for Fenrir and a cup for Abby. "Be careful, it's still hot."

Fenrir lapped slowly at the stew while Abby sipped from the cup. Jason spooned himself out a bowl and started eating. The stew was filling and did have some flavor, though Jason was not about to call himself a cook.

Abby lowered her cup and let out a sigh, "That was good!"

Fenrir nodded happily in agreement, his mouth still full of stew.

Jason chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Abby walked over and sat next to Jason, "So what's next?"

Jason shrugged, "To be honest, I don't really have much of a plan. I was considering taking the Pokémon League Challenge, but that doesn't seem to be calling to me."

Fenrir swallowed the last of his stew, "So we're just gonna travel around?"

"More or less," Jason replied. "I mean of course we're gonna get into battles and I still may challenge some Gyms, but for the most part I really went on this journey to see the world and meet a lot of new people and Pokémon—and maybe even some more Hybrids like me."

Fenrir looked at Jason and for the first time noticed his ears. He tilted his head to the side, "How did I not notice your ears before?"

Jason flicked one of his ears, "No clue, but thankfully if anyone back in Oldale noticed they didn't say anything. Hopefully everyone is like that."

Abby and Fenrir looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Abby asked.

Jason laid down on the ground before answering, "Back home, and in a few other places I visited I could hear people saying things about me. They didn't think I could, but I did. Back then, the things they said were hurtful, but I've gotten over that. My worry is the ones who are gonna cause an actual problem."

Abby crawled up onto Jason's chest, carefully avoiding the spike. She laid down on her back and stared at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Maybe we won't meet any mean people," she said yawning.

"Sounds like someone is getting sleepy," Jason chuckled. This was met by soft snores. Jason looked over to see Fenrir slowly falling asleep. It had been an exciting day for all of them. He gently lifted Abby and placed her on the soft grass. He killed the fire before turning in for the night himself.

Jason awoke to the sound of low whimpering. He quickly scanned the area using the Aura—a perk of being half Lucario—before realizing that the sound was coming from Abby. He went over and picked her up and held her close.

"There, there," he soothed. "I'm here." He felt Abby pull in closer to him. Jason started humming a tune. As he laid back down with Abby still held to him, he began to sing a lullaby his grandmother had sang to him when he was younger:

"Hush now, mo stóirín.

Close your eyes and sleep.

Waltzing the wave,

Diving the deep."

As he sang, he felt Abby calm down and fall back into that slow rhythm of breathing. He kept singing until the lullaby was finished and eventually fell back to sleep himself.

 **The link above** ** _is_** **one to female vocals, so not an actual representation of Jason's voice. Also, I know this was a short chapter but I have decided that most will be like this unless a major...** ** _event_** **happens, so that way it actually seems like small slices of his life.**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, so I feel I owe everyone an explanation for the extreme delay.**

 **My laptop died on me amd I'm having to save up for a new one, which will take another three months.**

 **I do apologize for the delay as I thought I'd have it by now.**


	5. My last Bowout

**I feel I owe all of those who follow both me and this story both an apology and an explanation. So I'll start with the apology.**

 **I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the broken promises of "I'll be more active this time;" for all the times I've made you wait months, if not a year or more, between chapters. I'm sorry to all of ypu who've sent in requests that I promised I'd write (yet more broken promises on my part). I'm sorry I haven't lived up to whatever image I set myself up to be in your minds.**

 **As to the reason why I haven't been active: I can no longer bring myself to write anything involving relationships, romance, or sex without entering a state of depression that leaves me running on auto pilot for several days. I've tried writing other things and coming up with other stories, but in the end they always turn back to a romance based story and I scrap it. Over the past two months I've stopped even brainstorming stories to write and have even given up on writing a book.**

 **All of this is because I'm alone in life, and trying to have a romance through these fictional characters is just a constant reminder of how alone I am, and that's killing me. As I look around me I see people happy in love, including people I held feelings for, but was too afraid to say anything to. And I'm happy that their happy, but still...still there is a small part of me that** ** _loathes_** **them. There is still a small, persistent voice that asks, "Why should** ** _they_** **get to be happy of** ** _you_** **don't?" And more and more often, I can't help but to agree.**

 **It doesn't help that I found out about one such friend when a cover of "Misty's Song" was released shortly after, almost as if the universe was mocking all my missed chances because I couldn't get up the nerve to ask them out. Now, every time something reminds of that song, all of those wounds open back up and the bleeding of my already broken heart starts anew.**

 **So I'm sorry, but after this you won't here from me anymore, barring some miracle. Thanks to all of you who stayed patiently waiting and to those who've encouraged me.**

 **Farewell**


End file.
